Even though a shear buckling load is set to exceed a shear yield load, the shear yield strength of a flat metal plate subjected to a shear force is maintained while the shear deformation of the flat metal plate after shear yield progresses. Further, it is difficult to make the flat metal plate have stable hysteresis against a shear load that is repeated in a positive-negative alternating manner. For this reason, it is necessary to reduce the width-thickness ratio of a flat plate that is subjected to a shear force. In the event, a method of segmenting and reinforcing the entire area of a flat plate by disposing many stiffeners in a lattice shape was a method typically used in the past.
To ensure a yield shear load of a flat metal plate and maintain shear yield strength after yield, there is a method of avoiding early shear buckling and improving plastic deformation capacity after yield by increasing the thickness of a flat metal plate using a material of which yield stress is low against shear strength required in design. In addition, various proposals, such as a method of making a shear panel with a corrugated plate or a folded plate for the control of or resistance to vibration, a wall plate into which a viscoelastic material is incorporated, and a method of joining a wall plate to a portion of a building, have been devised.